Operation: Mistletoe
by Lukey1222
Summary: Kinzie has small feelings for a certain punk with Hacking skills of her own... His name is Matt. AU MATT AND KINZIE ARE THE SAME AGE. I feel like there isn't much MattxKinzie fanfics, so I decided to make one. RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE ((((::::
1. The Small Snowman

Long before the war of the Sydnicate and the Saints. Two children met...

They both had many in common, they played with each other, and had tons of fun. One of them had a not-so-massive crush on the other kid. This is how their story started...

"Matt, please go outside and play in the snow with other kids in the neighborhood!"

"But Mom! Playing on the computer is way more fun! I am playing with other kids on the internet, I also made friends with a girl named 'LittleTeacup' !" Young Matt yelled at her mom downstairs.

"Son, listen to your mother and play outside, you need to make friends with kids in the neighborhood. Plus the snow out there is probably nice to play with!" The big-tall bearded Dad said.

"Fine! But I am only going outside to play with the snow!" Matt said while opening the door outside.

Matt shut the door quickly before his parents could say anything else. He felt safer in the virtual world since he had friends and a gang named the Deckers with about 500 members in it. But in the real world, I am just a little bitch with a keyboard. I feel like that sentence can be used against me in real life.

As I was walking through the snow, I started imagining the adventures I could have here in the neighborhood. So, I stopped to start making a snowman.

A few minutes after I made the first round snowball for my Snowman, a girl that was around my age and had red hair came to me.

"Hi, I like the snowman you are building. Can I help?"

I figured it was nice to have someone to help.

"Yeah, sure!"

"My name's Kinzie! What's yours?"

"My name's Matt, nice to meet ya, Kinzie!"

And that's how our story begins...


	2. After the Snowman

**You guys asked for it. So here it is!**

"You too, Matt."

Matt felt nervous around her because he thinks that she is cute. Kinzie had Red hair, small glasses, and a braided ponytail.

"So, are you new here to Steelport?" Kinzie wondered.

"Yeah, me and my parents just moved here. Do you have any Online accounts?"

"I have a Lifeinvader account, my account name is LittleTeacup."

That sentence caught Matt's stomach. He was surprised that his online friend is actually in his neighborhood.

*Kinzie's POV*

She felt like this boy she just met is familiar. He has that personality that she likes and has the personality of a friend she knows on the Internet. She found Matt really attractive, or that was her probably over-thinking about him.

"I'll be sure to add you." The boy said, continuing to build the Snowman.

"Great, message me later when we both go home."

Later, my parents called me in to eat. I guess it was time for Matt's too since his phone did a *DING* noise followed by Matt saying he has to go.

As I was walking home, I found out I lived next to Matt and that our room's windows are right in front of each other. So I opened my window, and started knocking on his window. That knock caught his attention.

"Hey." Kinzie told Matt through the window.

"Hi. So I guess I don't have to message you on Facebook, do I?" Matt said while smirking.

It's surprising that a dude that you just met and you just started finding cute is actually your next-door neighbor. His Blue eyes just caught my attention, which caused me to approach this boy with many wonders. He just might be the most interesting man in my life.

"I think my mom is calling me, hold on." Kinzie said to make an excuse to text her friend 'THESAINTBOSS' AKA, Olivia

"Hi, Kinzie."

"Hey, Olivia. Listen, I met this dude outside in the neighborhood, his name is Matt and he is really nice. We both built a cool snowman and I just found out he is my next-door neighbor."

"Are you falling in love?" Naomi laughed.

"Eeww, no... Maybe..." Kinzie nervously said.

"OoooooooooO, my girl is having feelings for a boy she just met!" Naomi screamed into her Smartphone.

*Olivia's POV*

This is a first, one of my best friends having a crush on another dude, and the even stranger thing is that the person I am talking about is KINZIE.

"SHUT UP, OLIVIA!" Kinzie yelled into the phone.

"Jeez, Kinzie. I was just kidding. So what do you think of 'That dude'? Is he a 9 or 10?" I said while having a big smirk on my face.

"He is probably a 21!" Kinzie nervously told me.

So is this Matt really cute? From what Kinzie is saying, Matt might just be a 9 + 10...


End file.
